All I want for Christmas is you
by thebluedove
Summary: Started as a Dare...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hope you guys like the story. Me and my friend wrote this together. It was fun. This is not a one-shot, this hopefully has 3 or 4 chapters …. Anyways, enjoy this and Review**

"Hey Sakura, I finally got a dare for you!" Ino calls from a far.

Sakura comes over.

"Okay, So, what's the dare?" Sakura said as she raised one of her pink eyebrows.

"You see that shy girl over there?"

"Yeah, What about her?"

"I dare you, to date her and kiss her under a mistle-toe...But I have to see it, Deal?"

Sakura turns her head and looks at Hinata, then looks back at Ino.

"Sure, no problem." Sakura said as she winked at Ino.

'Haha, what an easy dare! Especially with christmas coming up soon, and with all the classes having mistle-toes under all their doors... haha Piece of cake.' Sakura thought as she sat down at her seat.

Sakura turned and looked back at the shy girl, she had classes with. Basically, all her classes were with Hinata and Ino. Which was weird because usually in high school classes don't have kids in all the same classes. But to Sakura it didnt matter. What matters is getting done with this dare. Ino and Sakura are gay, but both didn't know if Hinata was... well Sakura's about to find out...

"Okay class, It's time to pick lab partners." Kakashi said as he handed out paper, the science work sheets.

"Is this seat taken?" Sakura asked Hinata with a smirk.

"U-Ummm, no.." Hinata repleyed with a really light pink blush.

Sakura sat down and moved the chair closer to Hinata. Then Sakura put her paper on top of the big, black science table. There's alot of them in the science class.

"So..." Sakura said as she looked at the science sheet.

"Number one is quite easy, its A because of the cell's membrane having-"

"You're cute when you're talking about, all this science stuff." Sakura said as she looked at Hinata,up and down.

"U-U-Ummm, to release and accept materials in and out of the cell... a-a-and thanks." Hinata's cheeks became a bit more pink.

Sakura circled A for question one, on her science sheet.

'Mmmm... I flirted with her and only got a light pink blush...Well at least, I can tell she's either gay or bi. Cause if she was straight, I would have been punched. mmmm... Maybe I'll have to step it up a bit...Like-'

"Okay class. Have a nice day." Kakasi said as students were leaving the class.

'Oh! Damn, where did the time go?' Sakura thought as she stood up with Hinata.

"Hinata, could you wait for a bit. I need to put my sheet and pen away."

Hinata just nodded. Holding her bookbag in the right hand while her left hand was in her pocket. Kakashi had his stuff already packed. He had a meeting and if he was late, again, he could be fired.

"On the way out, girls, could you close the door? I gotta go. Thanks." With that, Kakashi was out in a flash.

Sakura finally got her sheet and pen, and basically her whole bookbag ready. Sakura then put on her bookbag.

"Thanks, for waiting. Soo... Are you dating anyone? You're so pretty and smart. Is there a lucky guy?" Sakura asked hoping to get a 'No'.

"No... It might be a while too..." Hinata said sadly.

"Last girl I was with broke my heart 2 months ago..."

'Haha! She said girl! so she deff likey girls... oh yeah!'

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she closed the classroom door.

The hall-ways were empty, mostly because everyone went home. It was a Friday, so you know everyone was out.

"I dated Temari for 5 months... Thought we was in-love. Then she dumped me for some brunette on Neji's team..." Hinata said with an even more sad tone.

Sakura opened the door to the stairway for Hinata.

"Well, Hinata. That was probably the dumbest thing, she has ever done. Letting go of you, is like, Santa giving naughty kids a toy. It just isn't right, you know?"

Hinata giggled, making her pale cheeks turn into a deep blush.

"Thanks."

Sakura and Hinata were outside, and the cold Decemeber air was just way too cold. Both girls were walking the same way, and then...

An idea popped into Sakura's head...

"Hey! How about we go to the Hot Springs? It's cold and a hot bathe could warm us up. How about it?" Sakura asked with a flashing smile.

"S-S-S-Sure, sounds good." Hinata agreed.

The Hot Springs was close to where Hinata and Sakura were, so they were there in minutes. Sakura opened the door and was followed by Hinata.

"Bath, for two please." Sakura told the lady over the counter, who had a HUGE mole and had the biggest forehead, in all of the village.

"Here's the pass." The counter lady said with a voice that could make a baby cry.

Sakura and Hinata walk into the hot springs area where its hot and steamy. The area is big and vacant from any people. "Looks like nobody's here," Sakura says. She starts peeling of her clothes, excluding her underwear, exposing her body. "Wh-what are you doing?" Hinata says, looking away from Sakura's direction. "Taking off my clothes, I'm not going to go in the water with my clothes on, am I?" Sakura replies, raising an eyebrow. Sakura grabs a towel and wraps it around her waist. "Here, now go ahead and take of your clothes too, I won't look," Sakura says, throwing a towel in Hinata's direction. Sakura turns around, having her back face Hinata. "O-okay." Hinata takes off her clothes slowly, revealing more of her pale skin. She then wraps the towel around her waist as well. "O-okay, I'm done," Hinata says once she finishes. Sakura turns around, looking a the pale, nervous girl before her. Sakura can't help but fight the urge of staring at the beautiful, curvy body that Hinata posses. "Come on, lets hop in," Sakura says, snapping out of her trance. Hinata feels overwelmed with nervousness and starts to back away slowly. 'I-I can't do this...' "Hey wait, where are you going Hinata? There's no need to be nervous," Sakura argues, grabbing Hinata's hand and guiding her back to the springs. Hinata turns a deep red when Sakura's hand touches hers. Hinata hesitates at first but then follows Sakura to the springs. Once they reach the springs, Sakura slowly lowers herself down to the water and guides Hinata as well.

"Ahhh, isn't this nice?" Sakura said with a sigh. "Y-Yeah." Hinata agreed. Sakura smirked while moving closer to Hinata. "The water's nice and warm. We're alone. And that red blush, really brings out the color in your eyes." Sakura says, getting close to the other girl. "And the steam makes your lips irresistible..."

As Sakura gets close to Hinata, her face turns a bright red. She shuts her eyes tight, waiting for what the pink haired girl might do. As soon as she does, Sakura's lips come into contact with hers. Hinata quivers under Sakura's touch. The kiss is long and gentle. Sakura strokes the inner part of Hinata's left thigh as she continues to kiss her. As a result of this, Hinata lets out a small moan. After a while, their mouths separate and they let out small pants, trying to catch their breath. The pinkette's and brunette's eyes then lock on each each other, never once looking away as they both blush in silence.

"Its getting late...How about we get dressed and I'll walk you home. Deal?" Sakura says as stood up, and offered Hinata a hand. "Sure.." Hinata said as she grabbed hold of Sakura's hand. Sakura didnt want to let go of Hinata's smooth small hand.

Both girls got dressed and lefted the Hot Springs, leaving no tip for the ugly mole lady. Hinata's house was a few blocks away, so the girls had a quick walk. The night was beautiful tho. The full moon was bright, making the stars gleam.

"I believe this lovely house, is yours." Sakura said with a smirk as she turned to Hinata. "Why it is." Hinata giggled before continuing. "Thanks for walking me home and treating me to a nice spring bath." Hinata couldn't stop smiling. "No problem, I'll see you tommorrow right?" "Where?" Hinata asked as she hugged the pink haired girl. "Hmmm…. We'll meet at the park and I'll surprise you….come at 2." "Okay."

Hinata flashed Sakura a smile before entering her house.

Sakura walks away, smiling a thousand smiles.

**Make sure to review :D**


	2. Chapter 1 5

Chapter 1.5

UPDATE.

Sorry Chapter 2 still isn't up yet.

We all get busy, so please don't get upset…

I'm actually stuck at a part too…..

I also have other story ideas, that I will like to work on too… It might be awhile for chapter 2 to be up..

Sorry…


End file.
